Dreams in Each Other
by Chris4Short
Summary: A continuation of Sam's Cry because you all wanted me to continue! Pls read Sam's Cry before this one, it will make more sense. SamDaniel
1. Jack day one

Continuation of "Sam's Cry"

Dedication: To all those who poked me (ow!) into writing more then I had ever intended to for "Sam's Cry". Yes you all are pushy, and demanding, but without you a simple little tag would have stayed that - a simple little tag!

You wanted to know what the "rest of the story" is... aka the other half of the team's thoughts and observations. So I hope to keep you still interested as I try to satisfy that:-)

* * *

It was Saturday, a nice, bright, warm, Saturday. And where was I? Fishing? No. Swimming? Negative. Running laps around the parking lot? Ni. Hell, I was not even _near_ the surface.

I don't know how General Hammond did it. His kids must have been very patient; his grandkids understanding that Grandpa could not be there always. Hell, I don't have kids, but I doubt that people would understand.

I'm bathed in florescent lights, when I could be lopping in the bright, Earth sun. Oh the misery! And the paper work!

A gentle knock on my door lets me know that someone wants to talk to me. Oh good, a distraction.

"Come in!"

"Sir?" a female voice asks. Oh god please, not Kerry I start to think. But the woman who peeks around the door is rather black and has straight black hair. Not Kerry. Whoohoo!

"Yes… come in." I say once more. These kids these days… don't listen to orders at all!

"A call is waiting for you on line 4, Sir." She says, leaning in partially, but not setting foot into the room. Scared of an old man I suppose.

"Thank you." Well what else am I suppose to say?

Lifting the receiver and hitting line 4, which was blinking like mad, I slipped into my professional voice. "General O'Neill."

"Jack! Oh you should be here… out in the sunshine!"

I instantly laughed and relaxed; Cassie has that effect on people. "If I could kiddo, I would. But this place has papers that need to be signed and people to be directed. I think I still owe you a trip up to the cabin and fishing don't I?"

"Bingo! Jack, I'm bored. I have all my homework done, Dusty is not calling me back, Sue is out of town…" she just continues on for a bit. Spilling names out faster then I can place faces.

She takes a breath, and I sleaze the moment. "Well Cass, I guess you are right. We will just have to go to the cabin this weekend. If I remember right you have a four-day weekend, and finals next week. Am I right?"

I beamed like her father when she said she was impressed I remembered all that. Well, I am not _that_ old… I remember some stuff.

* * *

Teal'c came back to the base, and all my kids (Carter, Cassie, Daniel and Teal'c) came up to my cabin. Whoohoo! Road trip with the family! I think Cass may have over done it on the Cheetos, either that or she is sprouting orange hands, Teal'c is enamored by the amount of CDs I have and I sing to. I caught Carter and Daniel in the back seat playing some kind of game. I think.

They had their heads together and were flipping through books. I had told them this was a fun weekend, and Daniel had simply stared at me as Carter informed me that books were part of a fun weekend. I never knew.

I pulled beside the cabin, and glanced in the rear mirror. "Ok, here the yellow brick road ends." I hold up my hand, halting Teal'c's confused look and question. "Just go with it, T. Trust me, life is simply easier that way."

He nods and gets out of the van. Cassie practically bounces out, while the two bookworms crawl out and blink a few times.

"Sun." I say as I point to the bright sky. "Did you stay inside all the three days?"

I think I saw a slight glance between them and a smile on Carter's face was mirrored in Daniels eyes.

* * *

Carter actually said yes when I asked if she wanted to fish. Amazing, all these years I thought the thought of sitting in the middle of nowhere with a stick and just a gentle breeze was boring to her.

"No fish Sir?"

"No, Carter, there has never been a fish in this pond." I said as I cast my line out once more. One hand on the rod, another rooting in the plastic bucket for some liquid – now that is how a weekend is suppose to go.

"I see. And Teal'c never caught on?"

"Carter, he enjoys the state of just," I pause thinking of how best to phrase it. "Fishing."

"I see."

It is close to "indeed", so I take that as a compliment. Or at least a few words that will lapse into silence once more. I look over the pond, and catch Carter looking over her shoulder as Daniel and Teal'c, with Cassie and a book, come around the corner with an ice chest. Actually Teal'c has a blanket, and Daniel the ice chest.

"I can't believe we did not do this years ago, Sir." Carter says, as her gaze once more is on the water.

I simply sigh. Yeah, I never got that either.


	2. Cabin, day one Cassie

A/n: ok so this is a bit different... incase you are worried, more S/D _is_ coming. be patient. NO, really, be patient. (sees people sqirming) Uhg! I give up... just read the darn thing:-)

* * *

I love road trips; they are all about the people, sites and junk food. It was like the only time Mom would let me eat some un-godly amount of food that would most likely clog my arteries someday. She was not immune from it either. Mom could pack away those Doritos like no tomorrow.

Sailing down the highway with Jack and Teal'c in the front, and the two new love birds, um, Sam and Daniel I mean, in the back, it reminded me of some of those early days. We would just take one of the vehicles, either one of their own or the militaries, and just drive to some place. I think Yellowstone is still my favorite.

Any way, Jack and Teal'c were discussing the rolls of the new recruits that were apparently coming into the SGC, and what teams they would be assigned to. No mention of SG-1, the beloved team of Jack's and the whole SGC, or assigned personnel was uttered. Not that I was surprised, actually when they started to talk about tactical things, I tuned them out and silently listened to Sam and Daniel as they whispered to one another.

"So the Replicators were linked by some sort of conciseness…" Sam started.

"Like the TV show, Star Trek…. What were they called?"

"Borg. Ya something like that. But I don't get how quick Repli- what are we calling the other me?"

"She was not you."

"Well damn close. Had everything I knew in that computer of a brain." She paused, "I wonder if she had that scar too?" she mused quietly, glancing out the window.

"I don't know, I did not really have time to ask."

She smirked at him and went back to her question, "What do we call the other me?"

I caught him soothing a piece of hair that had fallen into her face, away and tucking it behind her ear. "She was not you. Just because she had every feature of you does not mean she was you. She could not be; you have no desire for galaxy domination or over throwing the world. Actually we don't have to worry much about that any more," he waved his hand as if dismissing the thought. "We shall call her, RC – Replicator Carter."

"Still spooky. But it will do. I don't see how quick they could just do some of the things that they did. I mean, they could be hacking into things, and being blasted, it is amazing how quick they could as a collective react to either new information." Sam placed a hand on her head, and sighed. "Too much. I'm just glad it is over."

"Me too. Being locked in a mind battle with your best friends… cloned Replicator. Now that is a nightmare." Daniel said softly.

"But then you had that whole dinner thing," Sam shrugged. "At least you had some food there. While you were gone, that whole time, I don't think I ate more than one meal a day. I remember Pete would ask if I even wanted to go to dinner."

I smiled as I heard Sam talk about Pete like he was a very distant boyfriend, not someone she had broken up with a week and a half ago. And what I had seen three days ago in the park… she was getting a little help in getting past him.

Honestly I did not mind Pete, he seemed nice enough, and provided a distraction – something Sam needed. Plus it was the first guy not to die on the third date!

They had gotten quiet and I had placed my headphones on, closing my eyes and listened to music.

* * *

The cabin was just the same wooden structure I had remembered – not that I was thinking it would have changed. Jack has a way of holding on to things… change is not his strong suite. But the inside had a touch of color, and a hint of frills as I brought my stuff into the place.

Sam and I would be sharing the upstairs bedroom, while the boys the downstairs master suite. I was surprised to find the bedroom was a pale yellow – Sam's favorite color. Hmm hidden meaning there? Maybe at one point they were both disillusioned to think that anything could be made out of their intense admiration for one another, but now (especially with Daniel in the scene) nothing was ever going to happen.

"CassandraFraiser," Teal'c said. The way he said everyone's name, especially mine, was a reminder that he was still alien to this planet. Even after living here for almost ten years.

"Hey Teal'c!" I said as I grabbed my book from the front pocket of the suitcase.

"DanielJackson would like you to come and join us as we prepare the evening meal," Teal'c said in his even, deep voice.

"Glad to. Are Jack and Sam already out there?"

"Indeed. ColonelCarter is… fishing with O'Neill now."

"Oh this I have to see!" I said as I followed Teal'c down the stairs.

There they were. Jack on one side, and Sam on the other, a cooler beside Jack. Sam had her shawl wrapped around her, making me glad I had let her pack my sweater. The temperature was much cooler here then in Colorado.

I followed Teal'c and Daniel out to the grass beside the small dock, they carrying a blanket and basket of food, while I was busy reading, and looking at the two on the deck and how Daniel was reacting.

He was cool about it, just chatting with Teal'c about some kind of new ketchup bottle design, maybe pointing out how the new design was more… ketchup friendly. Ok, so I have no clue. I got momentarily sucked into my book! It _is_ "Vanity Fair"….

* * *

Well after all the loads of fun one can only have from fishing in a pond that lacks an important part of _fish_ing, Jack and Sam came over and helped cook the steaks that Jack had gotten. Teal'c was standing protectively over them, not letting Jack even poke a stick at them (his words), and kept giving Daniel the eyebrow when ever Jack tried another tactic.

Sam I just quietly watched.

"So… how was your time off, Carter?" Jack said as he gave up, once more, getting to see the steaks cook.

Sam momentarily choked on her iced tea and earned a concerned look from Daniel.

Oh I do love being on the outside looking in!


	3. Jack day one, cont

A/N: Look it is chapter 3! "gasp" ya i know, it has been just 2 days or so.. don't faint! just send feedback... my muse likes that!

* * *

I did not want to ask again, Carter seemed a bit apprehensive when I asked the first time. The next could be a real choke.

And don't think I didn't see Danny boy flinch when Carter put her hand to her throat. I was in Black Ops; I am the General – the man – who just runs the most top-secret facility on the planet! And I do know Carter is beautiful, had a thing for her myself for a while. Ok, I may still have one, but it so much better now.

"You take in those moving pictures all these kids are so fond of watching these days?"

"Jaack!" Cassie wined, Danny-style. I grinned at her, always love getting a reaction out of her. Miss her mom. Janet would do that too.

"Ya we saw some movies, I think we saw the 'Die Hard' Trilogy and saw some interesting programs on the History Channel," Sam said after another quick swig of iced tea.

"Yeah that one on the culture of Egypt and how they lived," Daniel said as he reached for his water bottle. "It could have been filmed on Abydos. You should check to make sure no one swiped some film from Abydos to make the documentary."

"Check out that film maker from last year? What was his name?" I asked as I scratched my head, literally.

"Emmett Bregman," Sam supplied. Another useless fact collector.

"So that was it? Just some time watching useless movies and TV? No beer consuming, hockey on tape – not the season for it ya know – something fun!" For cryin' out loud, I maybe clueless to what these guys did on this three day down time, but I know that they were most likely covering up the fact that they were backwards engineering, speed translating, star gazing, techno-babble speaking, geniuses who were doing something terminally boring.

"Oh well just because we were not drowning in beer kegs, and the latest movies and sports did not mean we did not have fun." Daniel said it so convincingly I almost bought it.

Almost.

* * *

I have a reputation of being a bit of a hard ass, so to the outside, me sitting in an overstuffed chair with Cassie sitting on the arm rest, surrounded by my team – they will always be my team – would be somewhat of a shock.

Well, I quite enjoy the times I can relax and not think about aliens, space ships and snakes. Up here at the cabin, those times seemed to come more easily. Maybe it was the change of scenery. Being surrounded by natural light and nature in general.

Cassie was in the process of trying to show me a book of anthropology that had some old pictures of Victorian England. And my only thought? What is this crap!

"So run this by me once more, Cass. Anthropology? Astronomy? Could you pick anything easier?"

"Well the class on military history and protocol were all booked. Had to take something. Anyway, I don't know if it is something I really want to concentrate on. Just taking the courses for now," she shrugged.

"I think it's great," Daniel said, as Sam nodded vigorously. "We all need to take a few classes in things we don't know about. I mean that's how we learn what we really want to do."

"How about Medicine?"

"I don't know, there was only one Doctor Frasier, and that was mom. I don't think I could go through medical school without her anyway." Cassie turned away and whipped a tear away. Even after a year, the though was some how, wrong. People who save people should not die. I'm a firm believer in that. Broken it a few times too.

"Well, at least you are stepping out and being a independent young woman. I know we all are very proud of you," I said, meaning every word. The others, including Teal'c also expressed that as well.

She smiled in her shy way and went back to looking at the pictures. The group lapsed into silence once more and I could not help but look at each.

Teal'c was sitting comfortably in the other overstuffed chair, relaxing and flipping through a magazine. US Today, hmm deep thinking material – of course it was one I brought, so no comment. Over dinner he was silent and had a thoughtful expression on his face. Not uncommon for the big guy. He had a lot on his plate with the Jaffa now being free, and helping others realize freedom and grasping it. It was a big task.

The Beauty and Brains (aka Carter and Daniel) were on the love sofa. Between them were a stack of papers and files. Each had a black pen and a highlighter. They could be twins the way they would read and mark, or read and sign. Daniel occasionally pushed up his glasses; disguising the quick glances he was giving Carter. She too would chew on her pen, and glance in Daniel's direction. It all leaves me with an interesting feeling.

Something is up… the glances, the smiles, the way they would brush past one another. Dinner was then asking if people needed refills on drinks, food, anything, and then a lingering glance at the other. There could not be anything going on between them; they both knew the rules, hell Carter and I had been dancing around them for years. And I seriously doubt Carter would be so quick to jump into another relationship so soon after Pete, her dad… that creepy Replicator who stole her identity, almost losing Danny, again. No I don't think it is… losing Danny?

A thought comes suddenly to mind. She was not all that responsive during the time we did not know if Daniel was alive or dead. Ok, we knew he could not be dead – he is Daniel Jackson, for cryin' out loud. Spacemonkey. The Universe's Darling Boy.

And the cause of Carters sudden appetite decrease.

No, no there is no connection. But just as that though is being dismissed, the two once more glance at each other, and an expression I can't quite place passes between them. I did not want to think about what deep theoretical, techno-babble laden conversations they had had during the past three days.


	4. Teal'c day one cont

A/N: Hows it goin'? Great. here is Teal'c he wants to tell you something:

* * *

DanielJackson and ColonelCarter seem to have grown closer once again. It is nice to see them once more sharing the common bond of their backgrounds. I was perplexed when they had no longer associate as closely as they once had.

The year that was spent with JonasQuinn was expanding for all of us. DanielJackson had ascended and we were then faced with great pressure to find another team member. I am much grateful to O'Neill and his position that he has now. I do not believe either DanielJackson or ColonelCarter would have been happy to see another member join us.

Neither would I.

However, we all have grown since O'Neill has left us for his position as General. That has left the three of us to learn how to function as ColonelCarter has learned to lead. This all has been made easier since we all are comfortable with one another, and do not have a fourth who is foreign to our methods.

Concerning DanielJackson and ColonelCarter, I have observed there interaction has increased. Each can easily tell what the other one is thinking – a trait I have observed for many years. Now, they also once more share long conversations over coffee in the commissary and spent time in one another's lab. I believe this to be a good thing.

And now that the Jaffa are finally free from the grips of the System Lords, I am pulled away from both the SGC, SG-1 and those I care about. It is a hard choice, but the Tau'ri and especially DanielJackson, ColonelCarter and O'Neill, have all become my family as well. Indeed, they have become more like my brothers and sister as we have fought many great battles side-by-side.

I watch O'Neill and CassandraFrasier, reminding me of how often DoctorFraiser was with us when we took CassandraFrasier places. O'Neill, although afraid of the Doctor when some member of the team was hurt, would be the first one to take both Fraisers out to breakfast as DanielJackson and ColonelCarter would argue what places made the best coffee.

I did not voice an opinion for such matters were not of great importance. However I did enjoy the way they would interact and finally come to a solution, satisfying all parties.

They were now sharing the couch, facing one another, with a stack of books and files between them. O'Neill had protested loudly when he saw them bring papers on the van.

"What are you two doing?"

"We are bringing some paperwork along, Jack," DanielJackson had said.

"I can see that, but why? This is a two-day, relaxing three-night stay in my cabin. Not a place to be confused with a military base, where you spend 24/7 already!"

Both DanielJackson and ColonelCarter then informed O'Neill that since their absence from the base for the previous three days, there had been a "mountain of paperwork". I smiled when I hear my friends use words that do not go together.

They did in fact have quite a bit of work that awaited them. DanielJackson had said he did not mind being gone, since that meant he did not have to read a lot of what his assistants and researchers wrote, which, according to both DanielJackson and O'Neill was "cumbersome and vague, sometimes a little boring." I do not envy his position as head of the Archeology and Research Department; it must be difficult to run a department when you are presumed dead and on missions most of the time.

ColonelCarter also had a large amount of work to complete. She greeted me warmly, asking how Rya'c and his bride were, and if the Jaffa Nation was going well. She said that she could not talk long and indicated the list before her and the stack of emails she had received. Even being away on missions did not generate this much paperwork for her to look forward to, she had said. I believe it was no more then usual; ColonelCarter was merely distracted when she came in to her office. Even as we talked, she would nervously tap her finger on one of the folders from DanielJackson.

Now they leaned back from their work and merely looked at one another. I quickly looked to see if O'Neill had noticed. I was relieved that CassandraFrasier was doing a fine job distracting him. I smiled as I observed them looking quickly about and began picking the papers and files off the floor.


	5. Daniel evening

A/N: and one of our residential love birds... umm no, doctor would like a word...

* * *

I knew telling Jack that our dinner plates and condiments were still outside, may not have worked – we had cleaned up fairly well – but I wanted an excuse to just be outside. Honestly if I would have told him I wanted to sit on the dock and watch the stars he may have thought I was crazy. Maybe not, since he does it from a rooftop. Oh well.

I cleaned the table, stacking whatever was left, mostly soda cans, into the trash and placing it beside the front door, and then headed out to the dock and its two seats.

I was momentarily startled when I saw another head poking up from the chairs. I stopped, weighing my options, but when the moon broke free from the clouds, I saw it bounce off blonde hair, making it belong to only one person.

My heart almost exploded with joy. I was afraid to ask her to come out when we were cleaning up our files, and then did not see her after everyone wondered to bed. I guess I should have known she was out here.

I watched as she settled into the chair, legs propped up on the ice chest in front of her, and a pillow cushioning her head. She was beautiful in her long night pants and as she stretched her arms to hug the back of the chair, I saw she must have on a sleeveless top, showing off her well-defined arms. I momentarily thanked Jack for suggesting we all go up to the cabin. Cassie was a nice distraction, and I wondered the whole way up if she knew.

After the day in the park as we said good-bye she whispered "so glad" into my ear. Her eyes twinkled in a way… I left it since she has been around us long enough to know that what we had, have, been doing is not exactly within regulations. But then again, if Jack had his way a few years ago, he would be standing here and not me.

I shudder at the thought.

Sam sighed, bringing my attention fully to her once more. The air was cool and a breeze picked up once and a while, bringing the smell of the lake toward us. It also did wonderful things to Sam's hair. It ruffled, and then settled back, making it look a bit disheveled. She would run her long fingers through them to make it go back into place, but overall left it along.

"Are you going to have a running conversation in your head only, Doctor Jackson?"

Sam knew I was there. Always. A reason I loved to just stand in her door and watch her work. She would sometimes look up and answer a question I was thinking, voicing out loud that she knew I was there, and knew what I was thinking. It was not entirely one sided; I caught her doing the same thing when I am in my office.

"I like the running conversation, Doctor Carter," I said as I came around to the free chair. "However I like the out loud variety even better."

I reached for her hand and intertwined our fingers. She momentarily tensed, reminding me that she was always a soldier, but soon relaxed as I ran little circles on the back of her hand. She turned her blue eyes toward me and smiled.

"They have their place." Sam moved her head, facing me fully. "So…"

"So…" I said back. Meeting her smile, I slumped further into the chair, bringing our hands to a comfortable distance between us. I always liked the physical contact Sam and I have been able to effortlessly share – the hugs, light kisses, the shoulders brushing – but they also made me fully alert to her feminine side and my attraction to her. But now that we both have stated where we stand on the issue, her hand in mine feels right once more.

"I think Cassie knows," Sam said slowly and quietly.

"Ya, I think so. I think she may have found us out the other day at the park," I said, turning toward her. "But she is a smart kid, she knows how to keep things to her self."

Sam nodded and gazed across the lake. The moon casting a glow around her features and making her look like she was glowing. She could be a goddess in another time dimension. I know she is close to being mine here.

* * *

A few minutes later of silence and we got up and moved back to the cabin. Sam carried her blanket and pillow, while I wrapped my arm around her waist, desperate to keep her close to me.

We had a quick kiss under the tree near the cabins door, deep in the shadows, just incase curious eyes would be peaking out. Whispering goodnight, I entered the master bedroom that Jack, Teal'c and I shared. Jack was already snoring softly, while Teal'c lay straight on the cot beside the closet doors, and I moved to the other side, closest to the window that over looked the lake. I thought it was very fitting.

As I pulled the light sheet over my body, I wished of the thousandth time that things could be different; Sam and I together, having a family, being a family. But if all that would happen, then would we be the people we are today? I don't think so. Everything has a cause and effect, effect and cause. Remove one piece of the puzzle and the picture changes.

Wow, now I am thinking like Sam!

I smile into the darkness and let my eyes drift close, as my dream life took over.


	6. the next day Sam

Day 2: The Day/Afternoon

* * *

I had gotten up as the sun was beginning to break over the horizon. I threw a shawl over myself and hurried back out to where Daniel and I had shared a few secret moments together. Sitting in the same chair, I wished he were there to watch the sun break through the clouds and trees, making this another gorgeous day.

I know I may not be the most wonderful cook, but I sure try. After watching Daniel make pancakes the other day – Holy Hannah, that was last week! – I had asked how he was able to flip them so easily. Thankfully Jack also believes in butter, and had a load of it in the refrigerator.

I whipped the batter up – I have some things other then Astrophysics and Stargate information stored in my brain – and was about to put the butter in the frying pan when Cassie cam padding into the kitchen.

"Hey."

"Good morning."

"Are the guys still asleep?"

I glanced at the door leading to the master bedroom and could hear running water. "I think we may have company soon. Can you cut this apple for me?'

"Sure. What's on the list of to-do?"

"I don't know. Honestly I haven't had a real vacation in years, so I don't know what we should do. I did bring my laptop and a few of my notes, so maybe I can finish the book I started a few years back," I shrugged as I poured two ladles of batter into the pan.

"Sounds like fun," Cassie said sarcastically. "But I suppose so is studying."

"What are you studying?" Jack's voice startled me as I turned around. "Carter, is that a bowl full of something edible?"

I merely looked at him. At receiving said look, he raised his hands in mock surrender and went to the small island and leaned on it. He gave me one of his innocent smiles, and went back to talking to Cassie.

I hope Daniel wakes soon.

* * *

Almost as if I called him, 30 minutes later Daniel stumbled out of the bedroom. He smiled half way at Teal'c who was setting the table and at Jack and Cassie who were now debating whether or not Notre Dame's fight song drew in the crowds. How they landed on that subject was anyone's guess.

"Morning." I said as Daniel stood next to me at the coffee machine.

"Morning," he replied, half turning toward me with his blue eyes sparkling. I have learned that he can be in fact very awake without coffee, if surrounded by the right person. He started to lean toward me, to kiss me, but I quickly darted my eyes toward the group and he thought better of it. "Hmm. Thanks for making the coffee," he said instead.

"Just because we are off-base is no reason to have crappy coffee. That is reserved for off-world missions," I said laughing.

"What is so funny you to?" Jack asks as I finish the last pancake.

"Nothing," Daniel and I say at the same time. We look at one another and crack up laughing once more.

* * *

Everything went down and no one had a complaint about my cooking. Well except a crack by Jack, but I was expecting some wise thing to come from him about cooking and me. Teal'c helped clean up the table, and Daniel and Cassie settled into the couch to go over her Anthropology questions she had, while Jack and I cleaned the dishes.

There was a day when a simple activity beside Jack would have made my heart quicken and momentarily forget our duties, but now, after everything that has happened within the past year and half especially, has made me realize that lust, really admiration, and love are not the same.

I admire his ability to lead, his way of commanding others. He had enduring features that I miss now that he is no longer in the field along side us. Mostly I miss his sense of humor – even in the face of danger his way of making light of situations. I even love him, in a fatherly, commander, buddy, will-die-for-you-you-die-for-me way. I feel the same about Teal'c

But I love Daniel differently. He inspires me to reach higher, look longer and think harder. He guides me into the places where my brain sometimes refuses to go. And I can recuperate. I love him like my best friend, my confidant, and the one who I would call on my worst day. And now, I finally admit it, I want him; love him like in my daydreams, my deepest thoughts.

But Jack, like Pete, were distractions for my emotions, places I could comfortably place my feelings on and not have to worry about the real feeling, the real emotion.

"Carter, snap back to Earth!"

"Oh, sorry Sir, just really out there." I turned and looked at him. "I guess I should just relax."

"Now your thinking. No, on the other side," he paused. "Oh never mind."

I looked at him as he slug the dishtowel over his shoulder and took the bowls from me. "Let me."

I nodded and looked about the small kitchen once more. Everything was cleaned, dried and was being put back. I felt quite useless. So I made my way back up to the bedroom Cassie and I share to retrieve my laptop. I might as well be able to do some work on the book of Astrophysics and Stealer Drift, I could use the work to keep up with some of my assistants as they published papers (looked over by myself and another scientist, editing anything that was gleaned from the Stargate Project.)

It may go over others heads, but I enjoyed it.

* * *

Thankfully Daniel is the greatest distraction of all time.

I had picked a lovely spot overlooking the water, covered by trees and shade, and had finished looking over the last page I had typed a few months ago. I was very comfortable and knew that this was what Jack meant by vacation. Picturesque view of a lake, company that was the best… and twigs that snapped?

That was when I saw Daniel, with a sheepish grin on his face, look at me.

"Hi," he said slowly.

"Hello."

"Um… mind some company?" He asked as he came forward.

"I never mind you for company. I actually look forward to it every day," I said as he sat.

"Good. I figured I would be peskier and just drop by every few minutes." Daniel said beaming.

"I thought it was because Jack was grating."

"Oh that too, but I knew this gorgeous scientist who had the sexiest mind on level 19." He said it with a slight blush.

Sexy huh? He thought I was sexy! Oh goodness, now I am blushing.

I duck my head, and give a smile to the screen in front of me. I decide to abandon the book for now for a little exploring of the sexiest mind I knew on level 18.

* * *

Lunch found us back inside eating a potato salad Cassie had made, and tuna sandwiches. I guess if there were no fish in the lake we could still eat fish.

Teal'c once more busied himself with cleaning the dishes; I think to get out of "fishing" with Jack. Cassie propped open a book and dug into a bag of chips and soda, absorbing the Milky Way in like a sponge. Jack pouted and once more announced he was "on the dock to catch the rays." I think I heard Cassie say that was all he was going to catch.

I had to stifle a laugh as I heard that. Jack merely looked us up and down, and walked out to the dock once more. Cassie looked over her books and grinned. Oh yes I did hear her correctly! I shot her a look and shook my head as I slowly succumbed to the giggles.

"What?" Daniel asked. Teal'c had also come from the kitchen and was drying his hands. His eyebrows were shooting up.

"Sun is all Jack is gonna catch out there," Cassie said as she laughed.

Once Daniel and Teal'c got what she meant, they also laughed. Well Daniel did, I think Teal'c was giving his full smile – kind of when he has made a Jaffa joke only he understands.

I collapsed in the chair as we settled down and began thumbing through a magazine, as Daniel and Teal'c headed out for a walk.

* * *

A/N: Level 19 is where Sam's lab is located, adn Level 18 is Daniel's - thanks to the stargatewiki! 


	7. afternoon Cassie

Cassie is an observent young lady, and when left alone... some interesting topics come up, and truth begins...

* * *

As Daniel and Teal'c left, I lowered my book and watched as Sam flipped through Entertainment Weekly. She was in a simple green and blue tank top, over jeans that flared a bit. She was up with fashion; for someone who is off world a lot she had kept up with style. And I suppose having dated Pete, and now Daniel, she had made that switch. She looked good as a fashionable and hip woman in her 30s, not a trace of the hard, military girl she sometimes turned into.

My mom always told me to look at others like I wanted them to look at me. I was not born here, or even _near_ here, so I fully understood. Going to school, especially high school, people would always comment on how I was so positive and that I did not stick to my "ethnic group". Little did they know I was a distant relative.

All that to say that I saw past the hard line Sam puts on, and I even see the intelligence in Jack, the soft spot in Teal'c and the adventurer in Daniel.

They worked well together; but then I suppose they would after almost 10, or if you count the year Daniel was gone, 9 years together. Which makes me wonder how long…

"… have you loved Daniel?" The words come tumbling out just as I think them. However this time I don't clamp my hand over my mouth and look embarrassed. It is a genuine question and I want to know, we'll over look the fact I _always_ want to know.

"I don't know." Sam began slowly. I think the question was one she had thought about since she continued. "I guess it started as admiration; I had read his work before he was called to the Stargate Project, and read some of his reports before he went to Abydos. I also read Colonel O'Neill's report as well. It was… interesting.

"And when I found out that I was going to be transferred not only to Cheyenne Mountain, but to the Stargate Project, well, my hopes in meeting him soared." She paused and looked out the window, a look of memory passing on her face. "And when I saw him, I knew that everything that was said about this young ambitious archaeologist was wrong. I mean here I was, after stepping through a _wormhole_, and standing on the other side of the _galaxy_. How could his thoughts on the pyramids not be right!" She smiled and looked at me. "I guess it grew from there."

"And it took this long for you to declare your love," a voice said behind Sam. I jumped, as did Sam at the sound of Teal'c proclamation.

Quietly Sam studied the Jaffa. I watched as relief and tension both played for the dominating emotion. "Yes, I suppose it did," she said softly.


	8. afternoon Jack

A/N: Some more Jack? (the General... not the other stuff... get your mind out of the bottle!)

Not many people are reading this, or if they are they are not giving feedback! I had a long conversation with my muse and convinced her to let me share this bit w/ya'll - please make my muse happy! Happy muse more chapters written quick and posted quicker! - thanks MUSE

* * *

Such a lovely, relaxing day. I grabbed another bottle of water and sat back gazing over the pond. This was how I wanted to spend my time when I retire. Fresh air, sunshine, some snow in the winter, a little flower garden in the spring and leaves in the fall. This is what Daniel and Sam have been missing by not taking me up on the offer to come to the cabin.

Speaking of the two, I could have sworn I saw Daniel going into the woods on the same path Carter had said was untraceable so she would not be disturbed. He looked coy actually as he slipped into the woods. I caught glimpses of his dark blue shirt as he passed the trees. I lost sight of him until I called that it was dinner. They both came out of the woods. Together. Side by side.

I think they were holding hands.

* * *

I am _not_ looking forward to tomorrow's drive back to the mount called home. No air, no water, unless you count wormhole puddles as water. Because ya know it has that shimmery quality about it. And let me tell ya, it is far easier to get a golf ball out of a wormhole pit then a real lake.

But the weekend is coming to an end; Cassie has a big exam the day after we get back, and I'm sure she will be getting help from the brainiacs. Teal'c would most likely want to go back to the Jaffa and help them more. I would be back to sunbathing under florescent lights, signing orders, listening to people drown on and on about some rock they found. This General thing looked so much easier when I was Colonel.

Daniel is looking a bit like himself; distracted, muttering about ancient stuff and generally doing a great Danny-boy impression. I did miss him when he was aboard the Replicators ship. Ha! See whatdaya know, not dead!

Of course the whole winding up in my office, naked was unforeseen. Glad to see Oma still has that wit about her. I was glad to see him… umm I mean to see that he was in a physical body, not some glowing light, but I think I saw Carter give him a second look.

I now give said Daniel a second look myself. He is looking intently at some… thing. Glasses perched atop his head, eyes trained on the object incase it should leap to its death from his hands.

"Whatdaya got?" I call.

"Oh. It is a fossil. I think one surrounding plants… the leave actually." He looks at me from beside the dock and suddenly rushes toward the vacant seat beside me. "Jack, can I… ask you something?"

"Sure, anything."

"Do you believe in meeting the love of your life even after you thought you had loved?" He must have seen the blank because he rushed on. "I mean, after you and Sara… could you ever see your self loving another woman like you did her. Or even more?"

I looked at him, out across the lake, and back at him. "Never thought of it. Why, do you love some one equal to or greater then Sha're?"

The mention of his late wife brought the smallest of blushes. It was a thorn in his heart, but a wound that had been healing over time. I'm sure almost gone by now by his reaction. I wonder if he had help.

"Maybe. I don't know. I… I think the woman is in love with me also… but," he looked across the water and hung his head. "It's complicated. It would be a sacrifice I don't know if she would want to take… or if she will be ready to take."

"Well if you love her, you have told her, right?"

"Not in words."

"Daniel, I'm shocked! A linguist like you not able to say 'I love you?'"

Daniel turned to me, and placed a hand over mine. "I love you too Jack… but lets focus here." His eyes danced as he gave a small laugh.

I eyed him and shock my head. Oh my boy was learning the tricks from the old…. "Ha funny. Is it not the right time?"

He turned serious once more. "No, I don't think it is the right time. She… she just got over some major things in her life… she is still coming back together, if that makes sense."

"Tell your lady to go talk to Carter. She has been through a lot, she is strong and getting her life back on track."

A look passed over Daniel's face. He nodded and got up. "Thanks Jack. I think I will drive into town to pick up dinner, the girls wanted something special for tonight."

I nodded back and told him where the keys to the van were, watching him walk back to the cabin.


	9. Cassie

A/N: umm... guys? i now like the stick... poke me! i have more... but will get sloowwer and sloooowwweer in posting if this keeps up! (shakes head and tears well up) I did it all for the fans!

* * *

Daniel came into the cabin, sort of making Sam jump when she saw him… I think it was sweet. I think she was worried he may have over heard us talking, but I don't see why she would care; he is the other half of the equation!

Teal'c declined to go to the store with Daniel, so I volunteered. And now we are driving along in silence toward the store that services the surrounding cabins and residence.

"So. Um Cass, can I ask you a question?" Daniel asks. I can see why Sam likes him so much, he had that "don't answer if you don't want to" quality in his voice, making me feel like I was important.

"Go for it."

"Um… ok. Well I guess you have seen how Sam and I are…"

"Yes, and can I just say it is about time!" I said, cutting him off in my excitement. He looked at me and furrowed his eyebrows – cute! "Mom always thought you two would be perfect. She saw the way she looked at the Jack in the beginning but saw how you two interacted and were friends. At one time I think she had a bet going with Major Davis on how long you would wait before this would happen."

"Really?" he choked. "A bet?"

I shrugged. "Well maybe not a bet, parse but defiantly a running question. I know a few people who would have loved to see you both together. I think you should know Sam's dad was not to happy when he heard that she was engaged to Pete."

"I see those Saturday 'chess parties' are not all about chess," Daniel said, grinning.

"There are only so many times I am willing to let Salmac win; she was one tough cookie. He talked to me since I knew both of you, and could be objective. Plus I think he wanted me to feel included, after Mom's… death." I watched the trees go by and added, "I know he would have been thrilled to know that you all are now seeing the light."

"It is too soon, Cass. I mean her dad died a few weeks ago, along with the most meaningful relationship she has had going all to hell…. Gawd, what was I thinking?"

"You were giving her support. It is what you do best for her. She had always talked to Mom about things, but would say, 'Daniel thinks this…'. I think it also fueled the fire she had about the two of you. And Pete may have been a meaningful relationship, but it was _outside_ of her real relationships. You, Jack, Teal'c, Mom, George… all of you are her family. All of you are her meaningful relationships. Of course you are her favorite meaningful." I grinned as Daniel cut the engine.

"I still think it may be too soon for all this."

"Daniel," I put a hand on his arm before he opened the door. "She goes at her own speed, and I know there really are only a few. Super high fast – the military girl part; super high – when she has a new element to study; super fast – the way she is forced to think around Jack –stop smiling; and fast – the way she moves. She thinks before she does stuff. Pete was a whim of sorts but she logically thought it all through. Jack was another longing weird thing… glad to see that is done. But you… you are perfect. You already are."

He blushed and ducked his head. "Thanks. I guess I have my own reservations."

* * *

Armed with a list Sam had made, Daniel and I wandered the country store picking items up. Sam had found a cookbook on a shelf and had found a recipe she figured she could make without many complaining about her cooking skills.

Picking a few last items for tonight's bon fire, we rode back in silence to the cabin. Daniel was lost in his thoughts, hopefully about how he would resolve his worries, and I was watching the trees whip past, trying not to think about the upcoming tests for school.


	10. evening Teal'c

ColonelCarter had sent us out of the cabin as she prepared the evening meal. I believe she was worried O'Neill would try to talk her out of making our food, since it is known that they joke about such matters. O'Neill and Cassie went for a walk while DanielJackson and I too picked our way around the lake.

"So, Teal'c," DanielJackson began at my side. He pushed his glasses up as he cleared his throat. "How long have you guessed Sam and I have had more feeling for each other then just friendship?"

"I have not made my observations known to you; merely ColonelCarter. You are most wise, and correct that I have observed this." I began, collecting my thoughts. "I believe you and ColonelCarter have always been well suited for one another. The passion you share, and dedication to your work match your skills and willingness as warriors. Although she has been trained as a warrior, you have been a quick study; a fact that has helped us tremendously when in battle.

"ColonelCarter has been a member of SG-1 that you have seem to have found a bond with; much different then the bond between O'Neill or I." I watched him as we passed under the trees into a shady grove. "I owe much thanks to you for your many years of loyalty and faithfulness to the cause. All Jaffa are free because of you."

"Well it was not all me… we all did it. It took years for all the pieces to come together and for us to stand against the System Lords." Daniel shrugged and looked over the water.

"Your bond with ColonelCarter has strengthened since your return. She has seemed to know her place – I do not say that in a degrading way. She was… lost… without you for that year. JonasQuinn helped her, tried being the counter balance she needed, but none could make her feel," I stopped searching for the words. "So loved."

He blushed as I finished. It was true what I spoke. DanielJackson and ColonelCarter have been a team within our team. O'Neill and I were warriors; it was what we knew. They were the ones to think logically at situations and come to us with solutions neither O'Neill nor I could have seen.

"I believe ColonelCarter loves you very much. She has never told me in words, but the way she speaks of you… when you were… missing, I had the feeling she needed you very much. And when her father died, she did not have anyone she could turn to."

"She went to Jack."

"Only since you were not there. She was not searching for the same comfort from him as she did you. I believe she went to your office after the briefing you…"

"Came de-briefed for?" Daniel said.

I gave a smile and a nod, glad for the joke. "Yes," I said, still smiling.

"I guess with her dad, Pete, me… it was all too much for her. I thought as we leaned on one another for comfort, all of it was driving her into my arms. I must admit I was not complaining. Sam has always been more then my best friend in many ways, and I was glad to have the opportunity to share that with her. But I also was worried since it was so soon after all of these tragedies that it was the wrong time."

"I do not believe ColonelCarter would have allowed anything to happen she was not prepared for. I have expected some amount of friendship would give way to more; you share more in common then the rest of us. It was a matter of time that she would realize what you meant to her."

"You always know exactly what to say, Teal'c. Thank you." Daniel said as we turned around and headed back to the cabin. "Apparently everyone was waiting for us to wake up and realize what was in front of us. I wonder if Jack has ever thought of us."

I smiled at DanielJackson and made a joke. "I do not believe O'Neill would be interested in you, DanielJackson."

His laughter was refreshing to hear.


	11. eveningnight Sam

Russet potatoes, green beans, carrots and oven-roasted chicken did not get a single complaint. I think it was because Jack was too busy oohing and aahing over my food. He even at one point pointed his fork at me and demanded to know where the cook was.

"Jack she can cook," Daniel said between his own mouthfuls.

"Oh I guess between you guys solving all the worlds problems during your three days off, Carter learned to cook?" he said with a playful gleam.

"She has always been able to cook, Jack. She just never had the right encouragement."

Oh I was blushing like mad at that! Encouragement was playful hugs and kisses while sampling the food. The way he sampled I was amazed we had food left over, one of the reasons I did not want him in the kitchen while I was making dinner. That and the real possibility we would find burnt chicken while we were concentrating on… other things.

Gawd! I can't even keep my thoughts straight! Damn archeologist! He had a way of discovering some interesting things; using tools I'm sure he did not pick up on any dig.

"You can always quit the SGC and come cook at the University," Cassie said as she waved off thirds Jack was passing around before taking it all.

He caught my glance in his direction. "What? Cassie simply wore me out as we trekked clear to Washington and back. I'm hungry."

Three pairs of rolled eyes and an eyebrow was the response for that statement.

* * *

While trekking clear to Washington, Jack and Cassie had picked some lumber for our bon fire. With the help of Teal'c, they constructed a small tee-pee and lit the fire, giving Daniel and I a few moments in the kitchen together.

"Wonderful mean, Doctor," Daniel said, giving me a small kiss.

"Thank you, Doctor. Seems like everyone has re-thought my cooking abilities," I said grabbing the last dish and drying it.

"I know I will not starve under your food."

I blushed as I handed the dish to him as he put them in the cupboard. "Daniel, we need to talk."

He turned and I met his blue eyes, loosing my train of thought as I fell into them. "I know. We need to tell Jack, or figure a way to make things smoother once we are back on active duty," he said hoarsely. Emotion coated his voice as he put the towel down and came toward me, wrapping his long arms around me.

I placed my head on his shoulder and held on to him. "Think Jack could go ballistic if he knew. Of course he did take Pete and me well. I think he only did that because it was outside the SGC, and he did not really expect it to last as long as it did. But us…. Daniel, I don't want to hide my feelings anymore."

"Me neither. But I like staying alive." He gave a small chuckle, making his chest under my cheek rise and fall rapidly. It kept in time with my heart.

* * *

Daniel and I joined the rest of the group as we brought chocolate, marshmallows, and graham crackers out. Jack was busy showing Teal'c how to "properly" cook a marshmallow, making Cassie laugh as she watched Teal'c's confusion when Jack told him that they were meant to be lit on fire.

"I see why not, O'Neill."

"Trust me, T, they are just better that way."

Daniel and I sat on lawn chairs letting the heat warm our bodies and hearts as we both began to be lost in our own worlds and thoughts. I felt like the marshmallow. I was on fire, being burned by my emotions and circumstances that had finally opened our eyes to one another. My feelings for Daniel made me as gooey as the insides of the puffy white sugar concoction, leaking out at the seams when squeezed by Jack's questions, penetrating gaze and lingering gestures.

How would he react to us? Would either one of us be able to even tell Jack? He had been our leader, our closed friend for so many years. Part of me said he would celebrate and maybe even tell us it was finally happening, but part of me knew he would wonder how he would break us up so either Daniel and I could continue our relationship within guidelines, or sending us into different paths.

I reached for Daniel's hand as I watched the dancing flames, feeling just as confused, happy, nauseous and elated as I did when my dad died, and Daniel came back to us.


	12. Jack, a few days later

A few days after the vacation at the cabin.

* * *

Daniel got the call as we were all looking at the newest data from the new battle cruiser, Daedalus. I just wanted to go and fly the darn thing but with alien components, it took a bit more time before one could zip through the galaxy.

He looked worried, disturbed, with a hint of disappointment, as he hung up. "Catherine Langford died last night. I just talked to her last week."

"Oh Daniel," Carter said as she swung around in her chair. It looked like she was ready to launch out of her chair and hug him. I think it was the fact that we were standing around that stopped her.

"Thanks," he nodded and looked quite dazed. Taking his glasses off, he looked about to Carter and myself. "I guess I better go home and pack. The funeral is tomorrow."

"Of course. I will arrange your flight," I said as I placed a hand on his shoulder. "You just worry about being there."

We left Carter to escort Daniel to his car. Teal'c and I went back to my office. I called my friend at the airport and made sure Daniel would have a first class seat on his way up, and an open ticket for his way back.

* * *

Two days later I get a sharp knock and an SF. Ok, not normal. He hands me a clipboard and I wait for him to tell me what it says. A perk of being a General is that others can tell me what I want to know.

He looks nervous as he tells me that a large order is to be delivered to "Doctor Jackson's Office." I tell him I will take it; just books from I suppose.

"Sir? It is over 12 boxes. Really big boxes. They are rather large."

"Oh. Well then set them in his office. You go up, I will open his door."

"Yes, Sir."

I grabbed the keys for Daniel's and Carter's labs – I have power.

* * *

I see him coming around another the corner as another dolly leaves. He looks like he got at least _some_ sleep.

"What's goin' on?"

"You've been shopping more?"

"What?"

"I figured you would know. I have been directing traffic for the past two hours." I say turning slightly as Siler asked for Daniel to "sign here".

"Oh," is the simple reaction once he looks into his office. He is now rivaling Teal'c on the lack of words. "This must be her entire collection."

I clap him on his back as I leave. "You always wanted a museum right?"


	13. Daniel

I leaned over Sam, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You sure? I mean this is big."

She turned to look up at me, excitement dancing in her blue eyes. "Of course this is big. I mean this could put the Stargate to shame. You found it."

"Only because of Catherine, again. I owe so much to her, and now this," I indicated the books and computer screen. "I don't think she knew she had a gold mine."

Sam moved out of the chair and wrapped her arms around me. Leaning into me, she whispered, "Most of us don't until we lose it." She pulled back and smiled.

I returned the smile, and resisted the urge to plant a kiss on her smiling face. Damn cameras. "Maybe we should tell Jack?"

"How do we tell him in small words?" Sam asked.

I merely shook my head. "Samantha Carter, you are ruthless and have no respect. Maybe that strange man of yours will not bring chocolates."

She trained her blue doe eyes upon me and looked innocently. "No scarabs? No Eye of Ra's?"

I laughed and momentarily forgot the camera, planting a kiss on her lips. While I was at the funeral, one of the other attendants turned me on to a small sweets shop that sold different shaped chocolates. I had asked if they could make a few look like Egyptian scarabs, Eye of Ra, Incas and a strange triangle with a circle atop.

Excellent with hazelnut coffee. Mmm.

"We'll see." I gave her a small hug and stepped back before the damn camera could catch us again.

"On to Jack's," Sam said as she hit the print button and gathered the papers.

* * *

The briefing went well. Jack actually approved of this new adventure. I think the big appeal was that he had to come along to fly the ship. Close behind was the face that we could actually have a working ZPM, making it possible to establish a wormhole to the Pegasus galaxy and maybe even beyond.

"We can't make a small jump to make sure?" He asked as we hovered in space over looking the most beautiful planet any of us have seen.

"No, sir. We only have enough power to do this once, and for time periods longer then a hundred years." Sam said from the back of the space time machine. She rolled her eyes at me as I watched her make sure all the wires were connected.

"Just think 3,000 BC, Jack," I said as I leaned over to him.

He shot me another worried glance – I wanted to do as test jump myself. I nodded and he turned back to the controls, placing his hands on the clear controls. He closed his eyes and I could see him concentrating.

I looked back at Sam and caught her looking over the wires and massive power console in front of her. She looked up and met my gaze. The excitement, wonder, worry and fear also mixed in her eyes and I once more wondered if we were doing the right thing.

* * *

My Egyptian maybe rusty, but I did manage to pick up on a few phrases and the jest of what the brothers were saying. Maybe it was all that practice on Abydos, or the small classes I gave to my assistances. I think they found the dialect part boring; Sam seems to enjoy when I whisper phrases in different languages.

But back to the present, um, past. Dang this is going to confuse Jack.

We got in, saw RA in his early years, got the ZPM and headed back. Not bad for travelers from the future. It was when we headed back to the Jumper that we hit our first snag. Who knew sandstorms could mess us up so? Jack asked if we could just go up to them and tell them it was a natural sand object.

Sam shot me a look, which Teal'c put with the eyebrow and I gave my best impression to Jack.

"Or not. Ok, well we will have to think of something else. Common."

I grabbed Sam's hand and pulled her closer, wondering if military regs affected those in a military that did not exist. At least not in this time.


	14. Sam

I don't know how many times I could side step the same damn bug. I don't want to alter the timeline anymore then we already must have. This is making Jack, Teal'c and I think Daniel a bit annoyed at me. Well maybe not Teal'c since he seems to have been able to work out his explanation for his tattoo, mostly he just keeps his head covered.

Jack keeps glaring at me every time over dinner when I remind him we are in a dessert, not exactly the fishing friendly part of Egypt. Coupled with the fact we maybe here for years until the Rebellion starts. Daniel said he has gotten directions to the Nile and is going to take Jack before long. I hope not to drown him.

Daniel was not happy to have to agree with the village workers to let one of their un-wed women take me in. trust me; it was not my first choice either. Besides the language barrier, I was expected to cook. Thank goodness I actually excel at campfire cooking.

I knew Daniel was not happy for another reason. Since I now stay in a tent more centrally located, and them on the edge, we don't see each other as often. And when we do, it is more for Egyptian lessons.

"Sam if you keep fighting this, nothing is going to change," Daniel said frustrated. "I'm worried actually."

I looked up from the fabric I was mending. "Worried? Why?"

"I know you can defend yourself, but…" he trailed off, his fingers hovering lightly down the side of my face. "I think some of the men are wanting you as a personnel servant."

I blinked as his hands stopped. "You mean… like a prostitute?"

He looked away, pulling back and nodded. "I have kept it to myself. Jack doesn't know. It's some of the workers he is with that I hear this from. One slip to Jack…"

"And a brink in the future will have a dead man inside," I finished. "Oh Gawd, what can we do?"

His blue eyes lit up and he got up, pulling me along with him. Wrapping his arms around me, he pulled me closer. "We live a life together. No rules can stop us. You are simply Samantha and I am Daniel. The military that you belong to, I work for, dies not exist. Hell America is only a continent out there."

I gave a small laugh as I thought about it. A small smile brushed his lips. "Sam. The only way to protect you is to have you under my protection."

"What about when we get back?" I did not want to think about the _what if_ we get back factor.

"I think General Jack will agree. And we are committed to be here for at least the Rebellion, then we can figure out what we do once that happens."

"Daniel…."

His lips met mine, sending me the message of his anxiety, love and need to protect me. I wrapped my arms around him tighter, not wanting to face my future in this past without him.


	15. Jack

"Hello camp- OH!"

"Jack!" Daniel exclaimed as he jumped back.

"Sir!" Carter said slowly.

I was standing in the doorway and quickly let the flap of the tent close as I stepped into the tent.

"So, any news? Progress on getting us out of here?" I said, not caring that the edge of my voice sounded harsh even to my own ears.

The two shared a quick glance, and I wanted more then anything to pull them into my office – a room that did not exist – so I could chew them both out. Maybe even physically harm them to show my anger. Daniel cleared his throat, making me shift my gaze to the archeologist in robes.


	16. Daniel

"Jack," I began. Glancing once more at Sam, I went on. "We have been discussing the possibility of Sam's predicament. Jack, I have heard people discussing presence like she is a commodity to be had. I don't believe this will help any of our lives while we are here.

"Before this Sam and I have been taking our relationship further. Don't worry – nothing has happened!"

"It did not look like nothing – you were practically making out when I came in!" Jack said harshly.

Sam's face flushed, and I breathed deeply. "Sam and I need to be ourselves around you. Jack, I think the best thing for Sam is for her to be married."

Two shocked faces turned to me. Sam of wonder, Jack of thoughtful anger. "And I suppose you want to be her husband."

"Do you?" I asked, letting my own anger grow.

"No! I'm her commanding officer. And you are one of her direct subordinates!"

"Then I resign!"

"Fine! But Carter's life is not in danger if we just go back to out time!"

"And you want to unbury the Jumper and risk more disruption?"

"It would not be disrupting if we go back."

"Guys?"

"Maybe not but my love for Sam would not be compromised in this time either."

"Guys?" Sam said louder, tapping my arm. Finally I looked down at her. "I don't see how any of this is helping. Jack – you are not technically my commanding officer anymore – there is no SGC, no military, no America that is a government. Daniel and I have always been close, and it took my dad's death and Daniel's potential ascension again to make me realize my feelings." She turned toward me, "I love you and would be honored to be your wife, in this time or our own."

Turning toward Jack, she looked him up and down. "I think your position here is to officiate."

Watching Jack's eyes widen, I knew there could only be wonder on my own face. She loved me. I mean she _said_ she loved me!

"So you expect to have your own tent then? Cause T and I can handle everything just fine."

"I have all the faith in the world that you and Teal'c can manage just fine on your own," Sam said smiling.

"What can I say?" Jack said finally.

"Guess nothing," I said as I wrapped my arm around Sam once more.

"I guess so." Jack said, shifting from one foot to another. "Are you going to help us get back to our time?"

Sam smiled once more. "I would not want to stay here forever if I could help it. Even if I am with you," she said giving me a small peck.

I did not blame her. I did not want to live like the documentary on ancient Egypt all my life either. I would be fascinating, no doubt, but wanted to be in my own time, free to be with Sam and going to other worlds by her side.

Jack gave one last nod and left us once more. Sam surprised me by grabbing my head and forcing me to meet her lips.

"I love you."

"I love you too," I said taking her in my arms.

A scampering bug passed in front of us, and I watched as Sam stomped on it.


End file.
